Ragu
by krusherlover
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto terjebak di halte,dan terjadilah percakapan yang mengubah hubungan mereka.. Sekuel 'Pal'. Abal,aneh,gaje,ending menggantung.


Title : Ragu

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AR, OOC tingkat tinggi, weird, typo, etc

Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto terjebak di halte karena hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Mereka terlibat obrolan,dan hal itu membuat sebuah perubahan besar dalam persahabatan mereka. Sekuel "Pal".

Author's note : Fict ini rikues dari Uchiha Nata-chan, yang kalo gak salah dulu pernah rikues SasuNaru fluff. Tapi disini ada NaruSasu sih. Dan, saya nulis romance lagi, setelah fict romance saya gagal.. semoga ini kerasa ya romancenya..

ENJOY

Siang hari ini terlihat mendung. Awan-awan tebal pembawa hujan berwarna gelap menggantung di langit. Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Membuat dedaunan gemerisik menari dengan cepat. Orang-orang juga mulai menyiapkan payung mereka, sebagai antisipasi jika hujan benar-benar turun.

Walau tanda-tanda hujan akan turun begitu tampak jelas, namun pemuda berambut pirang ini tetap cuek dan terus saja berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Ini memang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, wajar jika dia kini akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hah, sepertinya Teme marah padaku..." gumamnya. Naruto, nama pemuda pirang tersebut, menghela nafas berat. Mungkin Sasuke, sahabatnya yang sering ia panggil Teme tersebut, marah padanya akibat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ia mencium –lebih tepat disebut mengecup, tapi terserahlah- sahabatnya itu. Hey, tapi itu kan tidak serius! Kalau bukan karena Naruto kesulitan mengejakan PR dari Iruka-sensei, ia belum tentu mau mencium dan menjadi pacar Sasuke. Demi mendapat pinjaman PR, apa pun akan Naruto lakukan!

Tapi, jujur saja, Naruto belum dapat melupakan kejadian tadi pagi tersebut.

Dan hujan pun turun. Mulanya hanya gerimis kecil, sehingga Naruto tetap berjalan biasa walau ia tak membawa payung. Lama-lama, hujan semakin deras, memaksa Naruto untuk berlari dari guyuran hujan. Sambil berlari, ia menengok ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari tempat berteduh. Akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah halte bus yang sepi. Tempat yang cocok untuk Naruto.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit basah. Mata samudranya menatap langit yang masih digantungi awan hitam tebal. Udara yang dingin membuat Si Pirang sedikit menggigil. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang ada, menunggu hujan itu berhenti.

"Sepinya.. Coba ada Teme disini.."

Dalam hatinya, sedikit Naruto mengakui bahwa kini ia merindukan Sasuke. Biasanya, Sasuke akan berjalan pulang bersamanya, mengingat jarak rumah mereka tak begitu jauh. Namun, dari tadi pagi Sasuke terkesan menghindarinya, bersikap ia tak mengenal Naruto. Walau pun begitu, Sasuke tetap meminjamkan buku PRnya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke.."

"Baka Dobe, kau sinting atau apa, bicara sendiri."

"...!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya itu. Ternyata benar, itu Sasuke. Sasuke masih dalam posisi cool seperti biasa, namin rambutnya yang biasa mencuat ke belakang kini agak layu terkena guyuran hujan. Seragam sekolahnya yang serupa dengan Naruto juga sedikit basah.

"Teme? Kok kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Kukira alasannya sama denganmu. Tak membawa payung."

Sesaat, mereka terdiam. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang agak ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan payung di tangan, berusaha berlindung dari hujan.

"Kenapa harus hujan, sih," gerutu Naruto," jadinya, kan, aku harus terjebak disini bersama Teme."

"Heh? Kau pikir aku suka ada disini bersamamu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi? Merebut first kiss ku hanya untuk pinjaman PR?" kata Sasuke ketus. Naruto menjadi merasa sedikit gelisah. Well, ia sebenarnya tak terlalu keberatan ada Sasuke di dekatnya. Malah hal itu membuatnya merasa.. tenang? Entahlah. Rasa nyaman muncul saat Sasuke ada didekatnya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto ucapkan.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Apa tujuanmu Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Apa tujuanmu menciumku?"

"Aku.."

"Dobe, sebenarnya kau serius tentang menjadikanku kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Dalam hari, Naruto juga ragu. Selama ini ia menganggap Sasuke sebatas sahabatnya, namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya berkata Naruto ingin hubungan mereka lebih dari itu.

"Entahlah, Teme. Aku.. juga tak tahu. Tapi, rasa nyaman selalu muncul saat ada kau."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lagi. Berusaha menyelami samudra dalam mata Naruto, mencari titik kebohongan disana. Namun nihil. Kata-kata Naruto sangatlah tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak seperti kau yang masih ragu akan hal ini."

"Maksudmu apa sih? Jangan gunakan kalimat yang berbelit, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan!"

"Itu karena kau Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Lupakan. Kau ragu akan ini. Lebih baik pastikan dulu tentang perasaanmu. Aku tak mau jika perasaanku ini hanya dibalas sesaat hanya untuk pinjaman sebuah buku PR."

Tanpa mereka sadari, hujan sudah berhenti turun. Sasuke segera bergegas pergi dari halte tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku akan hal yang baru saja dbicarakan olehnya.

"Teme, sebenarnya, apa sih maksudmu? Jangan-jangan.. kau tidak ikhlas, ya, PRmu kupinjam?"

FIN*?*

Endingnya gantung lagi! Gaje~~~ LOL

Sebenernya ini tentang Sasuke yang mencari kepastian perasaan Naruto. Apa sebenarnya Sasuke suka sama Naruto, sehingga ia marah Naruto menyebutnya 'kekasih' hanya untuk pinjaman PR? Entahlah. Tunggu saja sekuelnya, itu pun kalau saya niat untuk membuatnya! XDD *ditampol readers*

Mind to Review?


End file.
